russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Janella Salvador signing a contract with IBC
August 28, 2013 After her role Nikki in the top-rating daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, teen actress Janella Salvador is now officially a certified Kapinoy after signing a new contract with the number 3 network IBC-13 on Wednesday night (August 28, 2013). Her fans in order to get an even higher in future movie and TV projects at the mother studio that she feels the love and appreciation from the network where she grew as an artist expected her own television project. In real life, Janella is the daughter of actress-singer Jenine Desiderio and singer Juan Miguel Salvador. As a baby in 2000, Janella and her mother who watching together with IBC-13 for their favorite shows during the glory years. Then, Janella made a mark on TV when she was started as the host of IBC-13's educational magazine program for children Y2K: Yes to Kids from 2001 to 2003 when she was younger And now she return this year, the 15-year-old Janella is now very cheerful with her IBC family after signed a contract with the sequestered TV station. Present at the event during the contract signing were IBC executive such as the President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, IBC Entertainment head Laurenti Dyogi, IBC broadcast head Rey Sanchez, his talent manager of IBC Talent Center Mark A. Reyes and Salvador's parents to accept the project. Dyogi said that when the network was considering young actresses for the project, she had Janella for the lead role. Prior to her network IBC-13, Janella also came from her crossover project of ABS-CBN is the top-rating daytime teleserye Be Carefuul With My Heart, where she topbill with Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap who are now also headline in the Saturday primetime sitcom Maya Loives Sir Chief premiered already in July 20. Inspired her mother upon signing, Janella dubbed as the Primetime Princess of IBC as she reportedly will star in a first-ever fantasy series about the mermaid tale entitled Janella in Wonderland. The leading man Marlo Mortel who also topbill in the male-oriented sitcom Whattaboys every Saturday, will be part of this fantaserye and another IBC Talent Center artist will play Janella's leading man. She hopes to direct her first TV commercial, her feature film, her immediate goal is to further expand her horizons as a teen actress. MarNella fans should work hard to promote Marlo and Janella tandem so that the management will change their decision and push through with a show for MarNella. In an interview with IBC, Janella Salvador was quoted as saying “Oh yes, nanjan na sila Kapinoy, kamusta naman certrified Kapinoy superstar po talaga,” Janella said. “Oh my gee, i'm very grateful sa IBC kasi very welcome ako lagi dito and well-loved and appreciated” She hopes to see herself starring in a movie and fantaserye in time. She revealed in her own TV career as she taping for her own fantaserye in August 30. Janella said that she is open to do any role whether for fantasy, teen drama and comedy.